zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Live The Rebellion!
Summary After dealing a crippling blow to the Federated Alliance, the crew returns to the Zyxx Quadrant to search for new missions. Nermut makes a purchase. Bargie makes a daring rescue. C-53 tells a bedtime story. Plot Dar warns Pleck to not touch anything in the marketplace. An alien attempts to purchase Pleck as they think he is Dar's plaything. The alien steps on Nermut, tearing his tail off. It'll grow back but Nermut doesn't like how it'll look till it does. They walks past a being speaking Juntowa, Pleck attempts to speak it back but the crew moves him on before he can mess things up. Nermut has never been anywhere before and is enjoying the marketplace. Someone approaches them selling fingers, Dar asks if they sell big fingers but the vendors don't have any big enough for her. Pleck moves them on. They find the droid shop they were looking for and say hello to Fondo Parquod and Stefai, they recognise them as the buyers of B-69-420. They are looking to buy their least used C-series droid frame, Stefai assumes they want to juck the frame as the C-series is all sexbots. Nermut finds a little mech that is also a can opener. Fondo throws in three bonus nipples for the C-series droid for them. They put C-53's cube in the new frame, he first notices that he now has grey skin. His pelvis starts emitting a funky beat. C.L.I.N.T.s enter and make everyone get down on the ground, they're on the look out for the ambassadors who blew up The Delegator - Turk Mannaket and Tiny Toots. As the C.L.I.N.Ts argue about who is the best finder the crew leaves the store. Once they're outside they realise they never paid. Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for Squarespace and TheRebellion.space. Bargie has redecorated her hatch while they were away, there's beads everywhere now. She also sold all her furniture and is no longer using oil, just dirt. She also has no more water for showers. The crew is feeling a little put out. Pleck suggests to Dar that they should use some of the Kroon they got from Do'Jamn. Dar invested it all in BitKroon and can no longer access it. They get an incoming call from Hark Tardigast who is crashing and needs assistance. His fighter being full of fuel motivates Bargie to go. Hark thanks the crew for saving him and asks Dar to fix his hyperdrive. Pleck asks if the Rebellion is looking for Zima Warriors, Hark gives a non-commital answer. Bargie ejects a demo tape for Hark to show any director friends, Dar picks it up and Nermut with it. Hark offers to return the favour by calling Rolphus Tiddle and recommending them to be emissaries for the Rebellion. Nermut becomes overexcited. Rolphus likes their gumption and Hark deputises them. The Rebellion doesn't have the position of Junior Missions Operations Manager so they 'promote' him to Missions Operations Manager. They download Rebellion protocols to C-53. Rolphus hangs up. Hark offers for them to accompany him to meet a Flarn crime lord. Hark hops into his fighter and tells them to follow him. Councillor Rachel Arcuri and Joko Bono read sponsor copy for the podcast 'Raised by TV'. Hark lays down a hyperdrive path for the crew to follow when his hyperdrive goes rogue and sends him in an unknown direction. His path goes in a spiral, splits into two paths, rejoins and then splits into three paths. They find out that Dar has never seen a hyperdrive before. Bargie got some gas from Hark's ship, but ejected most of it because she thought they were going to be celebrating. Beano wakes up much to the crews dread. The crew agrees that its C-53's turn as he hasn't had a body in a while. Beano is sleepy, C-53 tucks Beano back in. Beano wants to hear the story of Beano, C-53 tells him that they're getting tired of telling the story of Beano. Beano threatens to go insane. C-53 tells him the story of Beano and projects Beano's hatching. Beano goes back to sleep. C-53 regrets not sending the bean. Quotes "C-53: Can you remove your skin ambassador Decksetter? Pleck: No, should- I mean should I? C-53: No. You shouldn't. Is that a question that you needed me to answer?" "And Beano!" - Beano's first line. "Beano love the story of Beano" - Beano Trivia * The language the crew speaks is 'regular'. * They previously visited the droid repair shop in This Juckin' Guy. * Fondo Parquod was previously known as Footoo. * Bargie's best friendship is Cheryl. * The Rebellion does not put their hands together in a 'go team' way. * Beano imprinted on C-53 when he hatched. * Fondo's shop is called 'Fondo Parquod’s Used Droid Emporium' Credits Voice actors C-53, Stefai, and Hark Tardigast - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade - Moujan Zolfaghari Beano, C.L.I.N.T., Fondo Parquod, and Rolphus Tiddle - Winston Noel Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Robert Doggy Jr.'s Puppy Pound by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1